1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for core lamination in a motor and lamination structure thereof, and particularly, to a core laminating method and the lamination structure in the motor by which a curvature of a laminated body which is made by laminating a plurality of lamination sheets and coupled to a bobbin can be changed, and a structure and a fabrication can be made simply.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a reciprocating motor is made by changing a magnetic flux of a general motor having a steric structure to be a plane shape, that is, a movable portion of plane shape is linearly moved on a plane according to changes of magnetic flux formed on a fixed portion on the plane.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are showing an example of the reciprocating motor, and as shown therein, the reciprocating motor comprises: a stator S including an outer core 10 and an inner core 20 formed as a cylinder so as to be inserted into the outer core 10; a winding coil 30 coupled inside of the outer core 10 or inside the inner core 20; an armature 40 inserted between the outer core 10 and the inner core 20 so as to be moved. And the winding coil 30 is inserted into the outer core 10 in the Figures.
Hereinafter, the movement of the reciprocating motor will be described as follows.
When power is applied and current is flowed on the winding coil 30, the flux is formed around the winding coil 30 by the current flowing on the winding coil 30. In addition, the flux forms a closed loop along with the stator, that is, the outer core 10 and the inner core 20.
In addition, according to an interaction between the flux on the outer core 10 and the inner core 20 and the flux formed by a permanent magnet, the permanent magnet 41 is pressed to an axial direction, and therefore, the armature 40 is reciprocally moved in the axial direction between the outer core 10 and the inner core 20. And if the direction of the current flowing on the winding coil 30 is changed, the armature 40 is reciprocally moved and the force of the reciprocating movement becomes a driving force for another system when the force of the reciprocating movement is coupled to the another system.
On the other hand, the outer core 10 included in the stator S is made such that a plurality of unit lamination cores 11 having a predetermined thickness by laminating a plurality of lamination sheets L formed as a predetermined shape are coupled to a bobbin 50 of ring shape, in which the coil 30 is wound, in a radial direction with a predetermined gap therebetween.
In addition, inner circumferential surfaces of the plurality of unit lamination cores 11 coupled to the bobbin 50 in radial direction form a circle having a predetermined curvature so as to correspond to outer circumferential surface of the bobbin 50, and an outer side surface of the lamination cores 11 forms a curved surface corresponding to the curvature of the inner circumferential surface.
Also, a cross-section of the unit lamination cores 11 is formed as “” shape, and includes a path portion (a) forming a path of the flux, and a pole portions (b) of triangular shapes formed on both ends of the path portion (a). In addition, the bobbin 50 is located in an opened recess (H) formed by the pole portions (b) and the path portion (a), and the winding coil 30 which is made by laminating coil to be a plurality of layers is coupled to the bobbin 50.
That is, the lamination sheet L constructing the unit lamination cores 11 is formed by a thin plate including the path portion (a) formed as “” shape and the pole portions (b) of triangular shape formed on both ends of the path portion (a).
In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, the unit lamination core 11 is fabricated such that the lamination sheet L is cut from the thin plate and the lamination sheets are laminated to be a predetermined thickness, and curved surfaces are formed using a jig so that both side surfaces of the laminated body form the curved surfaces. In addition, the laminated body including the curved surfaces is welded in a thickness direction of the laminated body, that is, in a vertical direction, then the lamination core is fabricated.
However, according to the conventional art, the laminated body of the lamination sheets L is fixed and coupled by welding, and therefore the fabrication process is complex and the it costs much time to fabricate, whereby the productivity is lowered.
Also, the unit lamination core 11 is fabricated by fixing and coupling the laminated body of the lamination sheets L using welding method, and therefore, the curvature of the unit lamination core can not be easily changed when the outer circumferential surface curvature is changed due to the design.